The conventional elastic shoe soles are generally made of an elastic plastic material; nevertheless they do not provide an adequate resiliency as desired. In an effort to enhance the elasticity of the shoe soles, the makers of shoes have devised shoe soles which are provided with an air cushion or inflatable air bag. However, such conventional elastic shoe soles as described above are inherently defective in design in that the elastic coefficient of the air cushion or air bag is not as high as desired, and that the air cushion and the air bag are rather vulnerable to air leak.